


The Tigers Princess

by Narcissus_In_Chains



Category: Midnight Poppyland
Genre: Ancient Narin, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_In_Chains/pseuds/Narcissus_In_Chains
Summary: Young Princess Poppylan is thrown into unwanted marriage agreement. Determined and feisty, can she thwart off the Balthuman Tiger known as Tora, Narins most bloodthirsty warrior and future king before their marriage, or will she lose herself to those fiery amber eyes and surrender to him?
Comments: 50
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk and her webcomic "Midnight Poppyland".

** Chapter One: A Troubled King **

The war against the army of the Ninedaggers kingdom was failing, almost half of his soldiers dead or missing in action. The Ninedaggers kingdom had invaded almost all of his cities, executing all the men and taking the women and children. King Hiram shuddered at the thought of what was happening to his people. They had not asked for this. No one had. The king of Ninedaggers was, at this point, conquering more territory for the hell of it. He had enough lands. Hell, he had all the Eastern and Northern provinces. Damn near half the country of Narin.

King Hiram sat on his little makeshift throne in the council room, those around him in constant chatter on how to deal with the situation at hand. He knew his alliances against the Ninedaggers army had fallen victim to their siege. He sat hunched over, elbows on the concrete slab of a table, the tips of fingernails digging into the sides of his lower lip nervously. What else could he do to keep his kingdom, his people and his family safe? He had already lost his brother in the beginning of the war, leaving his daughter in his care. _Poppylan_. He had had no children so taking in his brothers’ daughter had been a blessing and a burden for him. To take on the greatest niece of all time but to tell her about her fathers passing after her mother had disappeared? The poor girl hadn’t eaten for weeks, thankfully after a month, she started to busy herself with studying and taking up simple fighting again. He smiled as he remembered catching her and her father battling each other in the castles dojo. The girl had started running at her father, a determined smile on her face as she tried to take him down, a right hook forming when she leaped at him, completely caught off guard when her father ducked and tackled her, both of them laughing when they hit the floor.

The sounds of the councils voices came back to him, the chatter coming to a slight pause. “My king?” The first chairman asked. “Have you been listening?”

When King Hiram just stared at the man in silence, the man continued. “We have come to a unanimous decision: Princess Poppylan must wed the first born son of King Balthuman.” The man paused, giving the king time to process what he was saying.

“King Balthuman? Are you fucking daft?” The king retorted.

“Your grace,” the smaller woman, a general started, “she will be wed to the oldest son, not the king himself…”

The king scoffed. “I know who his first born is.” He shuddered. While King Balthuman was a tyrant, his son was worse. A killing machine and a dog who carried out his fathers orders. No one ever got past Prince Tora, and if they did, it was only because he let them, and even then, it was merely a quick game of chase to the prince.

“We _need_ this alliance, your grace. Without the help of the Balthuman army, our kingdom will perish and die under the Ninedaggers…” the general stated, a wave of sadness hitting the people in the quiet room. After what seemed like eons, the king finally nodded in defeat. “Yuuri,” he looked at his second General. The man stood at attention. “You will leave tonight to the Balthumans with our proposal and come back as soon as you can with word.” The General bowed and immediately departed.

\---

Two weeks had passed before General Yuuri returned from Balthuman Kingdom, the king and councils proposal approved by King Balthuman himself, the wedding planned for the next month. The council celebrated the small success as they were sure they had formed a victorious alliance. The King however, was not looking forward to his nieces reaction to this situation.

\---

Poppylan sat in the caravan, fuming why she had to be dragged into this situation. Why _she_ was the one that had to be married off. Her uncle was single. Who wouldn’t marry a king? She was sure there plenty of royal women, princesses whose families had their own armies. Her uncle was a decent looking man, he could certainly get any woman he wanted. So why her?! And to a brute of all people! A blood thirsty murderer with eyes only for war. Disgusting. She was going to be married to someone she wanted nothing to do with. She didn’t even know what he looked like, no one ever spoke of him expect to tell the most gruesome stories she’d ever heard. She pictured a short man, scarred and maned. _Maybe he’s missing an eye?_ She thought, shuddering.

They had been on the road for four days now with one more day of travels. Her uncle sat across from her, silent. She had done nothing but bicker about the situation and scorn him for throwing her in as “the sacrifice.” He knew she had heard of Tora, _the Tiger of the Balthuman Empire_. As a child, she had snuck around to the war meetings, hiding in the dark corners so she wasn’t seen. The soldiers would speak of a young man who killed better than any warrior they’d met, gold eyes that bled to red in battles. He’d caught her numerous times at the meetings but never said anything as she would get bored easily and leave, sneaking back out. He knew she was frightened. He was, too. All he knew of this boy was that he was a violent warrior and was good at it. His kingdom and King Vincents kingdoms never fought, but they never met, either. There was nothing about the unknown kingdom that he could tell his niece to help her feel better about what was happening, so he just sat there in silence, joining her in worry.

Leaning his head back against the hard wood wall, he sighed and looked at Poppylan, seeing her breathing deep, knuckles white and clenched against the off white of her dress, her eyes angry and lined with quiet tears. _I’m sorry, Poppylan…_

Thankfully, it was Springtime, so the ride hadn’t been awfully hot and excruciating, so the trip could’ve been worse. He focused on the sounds of his troops and horses stomping outside in unison, the sounds slowly lulling him to a nap. Only one more day. They would make camp in a few short hours and then by mid-day, they would be at Castle Balthuman. King Hiram finally drifted away with his thoughts, falling into a loathsome slumber, dreading what was to come.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk and are based off her webtoon Midnight Poppy Land.   
> Also, if you haven't yet, check out her Patreon. It's only $5 a month and you get sneak peaks and some great NSFW material which there have been a lot of fantastic one shots written about them on here. I mean...$5? *nudge nudge*   
> Also, thank you to all the wonderful ladies in the MPL Ramblings chat. You guys give me life and I absolutely adore you all!

**Chapter 2~**

“Have you gone insane, father?!” the mans voice raised a tempo. “To wed an outsider we don’t even know?”

“Now, now, Tora, this alliance will help us fight against the Ninedaggers army should they decide to tread into our kingdom,” Vincent stated to his son, slushing his mead around in the glass. “The Wilkes army-“

“Has already been damn near annihilated, so what army of theirs is going to help us?” Tora spat, sitting in one of the council seats, feet on the stone table. His father looked at him with a mild annoyance. Setting the glass down with a stiff _thud_ , the king looked at his son and scoffed. “With the proper training, his army will become one with our army _and_ with special training from you,” he took his mug and placed it to his lips, “they will become not just soldiers, but weapons of death and mass destruction to what ever lies in their way.” He proudly took a sip.

“More troops for your Shadow Division, then?” Tora asked, giving his father a side glance, arms crossed against his black armor.

“Precisely,” Vincent said, his pride in his tone. “Your new bride and her uncle, King Hiram will be arriving tomorrow mid-day. Can I trust you will be at the gates to welcome them?”

Tora stood out of his chair, walking past his father to leave. “I’ll think about it,” he said, slamming the doors behind him and headed to his chambers. Tying his hair back in the leather string, he shrugged out of his armor. Todays training on the field had been intense, even for him. He was in a tiff about this whole last second marriage thing. He was the fucking Tiger of the Balthuman Empire. He already a lot to overlook. The safety and training of his soldiers and their families, making war plans and figuring out how to not lose his goddamned mine after all the killing he’d done. The last thing he needed was fucking woman nagging and clawing at him 24/7. “Fuck it,” he thought out loud and left to go back to the training field to let off some steam.

By the end of the night, once he’d scaled the outside of the palace, he had decided: _Fuck this. Bitch is probably old as shit anyways. Fuckin’ wrinkled old hag. She’s probably missing an eye._ He shuddered. Fuck his life.

_The Next Day_ ~

Poppy marveled at the beauty of the Balthuman Kingdom, seeing every building lined with majestic golds and reds, statues of dragons and tigers decorating the proud city. Her eyes widened as the neared the palace gates. Gigantic wooden doors surrounded by stone pillars lined with gold, each one wrapped around by a dragon on the top and a ruthless tiger on this bottom. A warning to any opposer who would dare to enter unwelcomed.

A loud creaking of metals and chains gave way to the opening gates and men yelling directions As They made their way through the palace courtyard. Another minute and they’d be getting out of their little caravan. Poppy inhaled deeply and released a shaken exhale. She wasn’t ready for this. She was wanted to run. In her mind, she already felt like a prisoner, chained to dark corners and she wasn’t aware of where those chains ended. She wanted to cry, to scream at her uncle. She sighed as she realized she’d had so many chances to run away during this trip, but bound by duty, she had stayed. The horse stopped moving and the caravan ceased in its movement. This was it. Their door opened, inviting them out into the open air. Her uncle moved with confidence out of the caravan, extending a hand towards her. After a moment of hesitation, she took his hand and exited, inhaling the clean air around her and taking in her surroundings as a blonde man approached them. “King Hiram,” the man greeted bowed, his hair hanging over his eyes. “It is an honor to finally meet you,” he stood, his warm smile helping Poppy feel a bit more comfortable until she saw the scar that covered his right eye.

He looked towards Poppy and bowed. “You must be _the_ Princess Poppylan. The tales were not joking about your beauty.” He extended his hand to the king. “Forgive me for being rude. I am General Quinceton Balthuman, second son and prince of his highness, King Balthuman,” he looked behind him, nodding his head towards a woman. She began her descent down the stairs their way, confidence radiating off the way she moved. Her grey eyes matched her hair that was tinted pink at the ends, her smile warm and welcoming. Quinceton spoke up again. “Princess Poppylan, this is Erdene. She will be your handmaiden here at the castle.” Erdene bowed and Poppy bowed back to her. “Erdene will be with you, if not near you at all times here at the castle.”

King Hiram looked at Quinceton. “Young Master Balthuman, when will be meeting with your father, the king?”

Quinceton looked at the king and smiled, “Father is awaiting our arrival as we speak.” He extended his arm towards the castle doors. “Well then, shall we?”

\---

Tora watched from a high tower, arms crossed in annoyance as the caravan pulled in through the gates, waiting to see what disaster stepped out of the little box. He watched as a man stepped out. Seeing the way the man dressed screamed _King._ The man extended his hand towards to caravan, but Tora didn’t wait to see what kind of creature stepped out. He knew Quincey and Dene were downstairs, so the guests were taken care of. He descended the stairs back to his study, informing the guards that he was not to be interrupted for any reason whatsoever unless his father called on him. He knew he couldn’t hide from this forever. Walking around the room, he twirled his Naginata between his fingers and stabbed the air with the weapon a few times, letting out stress. He needed to go to the training fields to work this off. A good old sparring would help him feel less stressed.

\---

The first meeting with the king had gone rather pleasantly. Her uncle and King Balthuman seemed to get along fine speaking about the alliance and how it will benefit the kingdoms. There would be more discussion at this evening’s dinner, from what she was informed. They had been dismissed and shown their rooms, Erdene giving Poppylan a brief history of the Balthuman Empire and answering what few questions Poppylan had. Erdene showed her the gardens and the ponds and Poppy found the best spot on a hill for her reading. She would visit it shortly to unwind. They walked past the training grounds to see most of the soldiers huddled around two large men who were fighting, the group cheering and hollering at the two sparring Neanderthals.

Poppy sighed and the sun would be setting soon, bringing the oncoming dinner and meeting of her soon to be betrothed. If she wanted to read and wind down for a bit, now would be the perfect time. She knew her uncle was in a meeting with his officers and would be busy until the dinner, so her presence was not needed. She excused Erdene and Erdene nodded. “If you need anything, Princess, don’t hesitate to ask, okay? I’ll be around to check on you,” she said before nearly skipping off. Poppy smiled at her enthusiasm. Erdene was truly the bees knees and Poppy was happy to have her around. The woman was breath of fresh air in her world of chaos.

Taking her book she kept in her bag, she climbed her way up the little hill and sat underneath the cherry blossom tree that had called her name since she first passed it. The hill was perfect. It overlooked the gardens and a little bit of the training camp. The soldiers had dispersed and seemed to be leaving. After smoothing out her dress around her, the koi’s at the bottom of her dress seemed to be swimming on the ground. Leaning on to the tree, she opened her book and began to get lost in her book, not noticing a tall shadow looming over her thirty minutes later into her reading, a deep husky voice behind her, startling her back to reality. “What ya reading there?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

Tora wiped the sweat, blood and grime off his face in the little bowl set inside his tent. He’d had four spars within three hours and he was whipped. He was cleaning his hands when an officer came in, informing of the Kings order for him to be at the dining hall within the next hour and a half. Tora thanked the man and dismissed him. He would have to go and get cleaned up for this. He could do this. It was only a woman and he doubted she could really get in his way of anything. He was the Tiger and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Marriage be damned. Quickly putting his shirt back on, he exited out of his tent and dried his hands off on a towel. Looking at his surroundings, his soldiers had mostly left, a few of them staying and laughing with their comrades.

“Big bro, you did good, man!” A hand slapped his shoulder and he looked down at the smaller man who was smiling up at him.

“You okay, Gyu?” Tora asked his friend. “I didn’t go too hard on ya, did I? I know I landed a few good punches on ya.”

The man nodded painfully, “Yeeeaaaah but I got you pretty good when you weren’t paying attention. I don’t know what the hell distracted you, but I’m thankful for it!” the man laughed and slapped Toras shoulder. Tora nodded and finished drying his hands, spotting what had distracted him on a hill not too far away.

“Yeah, Gyu, don’t get used to it, that was a fuckin low blow” he shoved the towel in Gyus chest and headed off the grounds.

He had seen her mid-fight walking with Erdene, the two women chatting and seeing Erdene pointing to things to the other woman, showing her around. Except she wasn’t a woman, she was a goddamn angel straight from the heavens. That’s when Gyus fist connected with Tora jaw and sent Tora to the ground. Gyu had been so stunned that he had actually gotten to Tora that he didn’t realize the bigger man was back on his feet, grabbing Gyu by the waist and slamming him to the ground, knocking the breath out of the smaller man.

He had stopped when he reached the path that lead back to the castle. He looked back to see her still on the hill, reading. She seemed a bit tense. He should go clean up and get ready for the dinner soon. _Soon._ He still had a few minutes to spare. A tiny smirk played on the edge of his lips as he ascended towards the hill, unsure of what his plan was. He knew he’d have met her sooner or later, so why not sooner?

\---

“What ya readin’ there?”

Poppys’ back straightened in surprise and she nearly dropped her book. She hadn’t heard anyone approaching and she was normally very good at hearing people try and sneak up on her, even when she had been focusing on other things. She looked up to see the man leaning on the tree, arms crossed and face stern, as if she were in some kind of trouble. When she didn’t answer, the man bent over and grabbed the book from her hands before she could react. “’Strategy and Tactics’”? he asked as she shot up and grabbed the book back from him. He chuckled, “why would a woman need to be reading books about strategy and tactics? Unless…she was planning something?”

“It’s none of your business, soldier!” she yelled at him, shoving her book back in her bag.

_Soldier?_ He thought, his amber eyes burning into her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she took the sight of him in. Good lord this man was built like a damn beast.

“What makes ya think I’m a soldier?” he asked her with his arms crossed again.

She looked away for a second and looked back at him with an intensity in her eyes. “I saw you coming off the training field. Only soldiers are permitted on the training fields.”

When he stepped closer to her, he said “You never answered my question: Why is a woman such as ya’self reading this kind of material?” ferocity in is tone.

She stepped back and stopped, refusing to let his size intimidate her. She took two steps forward towards him, so she had to look up into his eyes. “And I said: ‘it’s none of your business, _soldier_.’”

“So just because you’re a _princess_ , that gives ya the right to be a bitch and not answer a simple question?”

She sneered at him, “Just because you’re a soldier gives you the right to snatch things from other people and loom over them like an ass? _Especially_ from a princess? Yeah, great first impression, sir.” She turned and made her way down the hill, away from the rude behemoth. The man was lucky she didn’t land a punch to his face when he called her a bitch. So much for winding down before the dinner. She had relaxed and been wound back up again. She ran into Erdene on her way back to her room, the woman offering to help her clean up and change dresses since she had dirtied her white koi dress.

The two women had settled on an off white dress decorated with peonies on the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. Erdene did Poppylans hair and makeup. Poppy had sighed again when Erdene looked at the sitting princess, pinning the final strands of the princesses hair back in place. “Your highness, is something the matter?”

Poppy grunted. “There was this soldier that approached me when I was reading and he was very…” she struggled to find the word. “ _Rude._ ”

Erdene scoffed. “Yeah, we have plenty of those around here,” she stated rolling her eyes. “A lot of the soldiers here think they’re hot shit just because they fight under the Balthuman name and army,” Poppy giggled at the “hot shit” comment. She could tell, especially from just that one soldier. If that was his attitude, she’d hate to meet the rest of them. “ _But_ , there’s also some soldiers who are the sweetest men you could ever meet,” a wistful smile edging its way onto her face.

Poppy smiled. “Sounds like you have your eyes on someone, Miss Erdene…”

Erdene chuckled. “Maybe…” a slight blush creeping in on her cheeks.

\---

The kings were the first at the table. Poppylan came escorted by Erdene. It was Quinceton who helped the princess into her seat. Erdene bowed after Poppylan smiled at her and she took her leave. The young prince sat beside his father while King Hiram sat opposite of Quinceton. The service brought out their dinner, roasted pheasant.

Vincent smiled genuinely at Poppylan as he ate his meal. “So, Princess, how do you like the castle so far?”

Swallowing her food first, she looked at him and smiled. “It is most exquisite! It is by far one of the most beautiful palaces I’ve ever seen.”

The king seemed pleased by her enthusiastic response. “That’s lovely, my dear! I hope you do like it here and if there’s anything here you need us to accommodate you with, please let us know. We will be happy to oblige in any way.” His smile faded as he looked at the empty seat next to Quinceton and looked over at Poppy. “My apologies, my dear. I’m afraid my oldest is a hard head. He might have forgotten about tonight’s dinner. I will have him sent-“

The doors to the dining hall slammed open behind Poppy. The face on King Vincent was not amused. She heard someone walking behind her, her eyes down on her plate, not wanting to see the man that had just bombarded his way into the dining hall. Her future betrothed. “My apologies for being late.” Her eyes widened. _That voice…why is it familiar?_ As soon as she heard the chair pulled back, she recognized the voice from the hill. Looking up, she saw him standing with a small smirk on his mouth. _What the hell?_ Her heart was beating out of her chest. _Breathe, Poppylan, breathe! Get a hold of yourself!_ He was looking at the king. “Forgive me for being late, I had a little run in after training and became a little sidetracked with the time.”

Vincent sipped his cup. “Do not be late again, Tora.” He made a very audible sigh. He would reprimand his son later on in the evening. “King Hiram, this is my oldest son and heir, Prince Tora.”

King Hiram stood and Tora bowed, “Your highness,” Tora acknowledged. “My deepest apologies for being so late.”

King Hiram accepted the apology. “Young Master Tora, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The king extended an arm towards Poppy. “This is my niece, Princess Poppylan,” he smiled with great pride as he introduced her to the high prince. She stood and bowed to him. “Your highness.”

Tora bowed his head. “A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, _Princess._ ” She could hear the underlying scathing tone.

Vincent clapped and everyone sat back to down to their meals to eat in peace and to talk about the alliance between the 2 kingdoms. While the men spoke, Poppy sat and said nothing, keeping her thoughts to herself giving the man across from a few glances and quietly giggling when she thought to herself. _Well, at least he’s not missing an eye or any body parts…The Tiger of the Balthuman Empire wasn’t ugly, that’s for sure…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are from Lilydusks Midnight Poppy Land.  
> I apologize if this seems rushed. I woke up this morning and tried to get what I could come before heading into work. I will edit it later 💜

**Chapter 4~**

The dinner had gone quickly for everyone but the princess. While the men spoke of wars, alliances and politics, Poppy sat there and slowly ate her meal trying to make it last as long as she could, so she wasn’t just sitting at the table doing nothing. Listening to the men ramble on, she couldn’t help but steal glances on the man across from her. Why in the hell had she thought he was a soldier just because she saw him coming off the training field. She hated being so judgmental sometimes as it got her in the wrong place once again. The man that had approached her at the hill had been the Legendary Tiger of the Balthuman Empire. It explained his high and mighty attitude earlier when asking about her book. In truth, she didn’t answer because he’d caught her off guard and she didn’t appreciate that. That and her life had just changed before she could understand what was happening.

Tora noticed she’d been picking at her plate for the past twenty minutes. She’d been lost in her train of thought before the dinner had ended and had missed the previous conversation that had been about her and her skills in fighting. Tora had not expected to hear about his new bride being somewhat skilled in combat and would explain why she had been reading a book on strategy and tactics, though it’s better to learn on the field itself than from a book. King Hiram had certainly been an open book about Princess Poppylans’ life. He would steal glances of her from the corner of his eye during the conversation. She’d lost interest in the event some time ago, a troubled look on her face.

Finally the dinner had ended and everyone took their leave. Poppy had informed Erdene that she had wanted to take a walk by herself. When Erdene had volunteered to stay behind her, Poppy refused. She truly wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Within moments of the walk, her uncle joined her by her side, seeing her silent troubles and bringing her in for a hug. “I know, this is the furthest thing you want, Poppylan,” he said. Her hands tightened around him and she slowly started trembling from trying not to cry. “I promise, Poppylan, you’ll want for nothing here. These people will take great care of you…”

“It’s not just that, uncle.” She stepped back from their hug and started walking back down the corridor. “So much has changed so quickly and my head is spinning from everything. Being here, I’m giving up a lot from my previous life that I fear I can’t just drop. Father taught me to be my own woman, to fight and know how to take care of myself. I can’t do that here. Here? I’m an actual princess.” She sighed. “At home, I had the freedom to roam around or to train as I pleased. I can’t do that here…I can’t be me here. That and what if I’m not a good wife? I barely know anything about this kingdom save for what Erdene has told and shown me. How am I to be a good wife, much less ‘future Queen’ to a kingdom I barely know? It’s just all so frustrating, uncle.” She could feel her throat tightening and burning, but she held in her sobs as best as she could.

Her uncle took hold of her arm, halting her walk. “You know what your father would say if he heard you say that, Poppylan.”

She bowed her head and felt tears rolling down her eyes. “He would tell me: ‘The only person stopping you from doing what you want to do is yourself and no one else,’ but, uncle-“

“No ‘but’s’. You’ll figure it out, Poppylan.” He put a thumb under her chin and tilted her head up. “You always do. You’re a lot smarter than what you give yourself credit for.” He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I suggest you go to bed. It’s getting late and you should get some rest. I know the past week has been exhausting on both of us.” She looked at the floor and nodded. “Yes, uncle.” Giving her one more hug, he left for the night leaving her alone in the corridor. She stood there starting at the floor. While her uncle hadn’t been all that much help, she knew he was tired from all the events from the past month. She could see it in his face and features. She, however, was still going. She wasn’t ready for sleep. Looking up and outside, the sky was a dark blue and littered with stars. Continuing with her walk, she went out into the gardens, quiet, peaceful and soothing to her mind. She found her hill and sat back in her spot from earlier. Sighing, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them, looking up at the sky, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I hope that you can guide me through this…” she buried her face in her arms and knees. “I miss you so much, father. I don’t know what I’m doing here…you didn’t train me for this.” She lost herself, loosing the fight to crying. Her sobs wracked her entire body, making her shake. She needed help that no one could give her.

Sitting there, her entire world caved. She felt vulnerable and out in the open. Lost, panicked and just alone. The one person she needed had left her years ago by another mans hand. After a few minutes of letting herself go, she was able to gain control and muster her sobs and feelings. Even though he wasn’t physically there with her, she knew his spirit was by her side.

\---

Tora had been in his study, looking out the window at the training field, going over his plans for tomorrow when he saw movement outside in the gardens. His eyebrows scrunched knowing that no one but himself ever went out in the gardens this late. He watched her intently walking through and back up to the little cherry blossom tree he had found her at earlier that day. Where was her escort?

Leaving his study, he set out to the gardens, hoping to find Erdene. He found her in Poppylans room, preparing a bath for the princess. He knocked on the panel, getting Erdenes attention. When she turned to him, she bowed his way, towels still in her hand. “Your lordship.”

“It’s a little late for a bath, donchya think?” he asked her.

“It is, but the princess seems like she could use something soothing. She hasn’t exactly been happy since coming here and I figure a hot bath might help calm her nerves and help her sleep after her walk. It’s been a stressful week for her with packing and traveling, your grace.”

He nodded. “I can send for some lavender and rose petals, if you think that would help.”

Erdene smiled and nodded. “I believe just some lavender might do the trick.”

“And candles? Chamomile tea?”

Erdenes smile widened. “Most definitely! And I’ve already got the tea!”

Tora turned back towards the door. “I’ll send for them immediately.” He paused at the doorway. “If there’s anything you think she needs or wants to help her feel more at home, Erdene, please let me know immediately.” He left before she could say anything. Erdene stood there smiling, having never seen the prince like this. He was thinking of someone else’s interests other than himself. His father had tried to marry him off before and he’d made the poor girls run frightened, never to return. Of course, women threw themselves at him all the time and he’d bedded a few, but he’d never actually taken more of an interest in them. The high prince seemed different with this one, and not just because she was a princess. Maybe now with the princess, he wouldn’t be so broody anymore. Smiling at herself, she held on to the towels tighter and gave a very audible sigh, throwing her head back. “ _Thank god!!!”_

Five minutes later, a maid came in with wrapped lavender and a couple of candles. Bowing her head, Erdene thanked the woman and looked out the window to see if the princess was still sitting by the tree. She was waiting for Poppylan to leave so she’d know when to warm up the water. She saw her crying and her heart broke for the girl. That’s when Erdene made it her mission to help Poppylan as much as possible and to keep her as comfortable as she could. The princess deserved it. If Prince Tora scared this one off, she was going to kick his ass herself. Or at least try to. The dude was pretty fuckin huge.

\---

Tora made his way up the little hill, making his presence well known by stomping his way up. He didn’t want to frighten her again. He could tell during the dinner when she didn’t say anything that she was already extremely stressed, and he didn’t want to make it any harder for her. He could hear her sniffling from a few steps away and he saw her straighten up when she heard him. “You know,” he started, “you should have an escort being outside this late,” she didn’t look back at him but he could see her wiping away tears. “Someone might try and sneak up on you.”

She gave a small laugh. “Someone already did.”

He plopped down on the ground right next to her, stretching out his legs after he moved part of her dress out from under her. She thanked him for doing so and he nodded. A long silence progressed between the two of them as they both looked at the stars.

“Why are you out here, your highness?” Poppy asked, breaking the silence.

“Peace and quiet,” he answered still looking forward. When she was silent again, he continued, “besides…you look like you could use some company. Even if it’s just quiet company.”

She laughed a bit and sniffled again. She was grateful he came at the end of her little meltdown. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her crying, especially him. “I never pegged you as someone who kept others company.”

“Hey now, I have friends. I may beat the crap out of them from time to time, but I have friends!” Poppylan busted out laughing and his heart melted a bit.

“So that was you in the fighting ring earlier? I heard someone got the Legendary Tiger earlier.”

A smirk played on the corner of his mouth and he laid down on the ground by her, his arms cradling the back of his head. “Yeah…but…a momentary setback. I took him down right after. I got distracted and he got me in the jaw.”

She looked at him, surprised. “But there’s no bruising or anything. I couldn’t even tell earlier in the dining room.”

“Yeah, well, the guy hits like a little bitch,” keeping out the fact that Gyu’s fist had indeed landed hard enough to flop his big ass on the ground.

“ _Pfft hee hee!”_ she covered her mouth and she laughed. He looked up at her as she giggled and laughed. _Goddamn, she’s beautiful…_

After a few minutes of making her laugh, Tora had to put the conversation to an end. Sitting up, he said: “Erdene’s getting a bath ready for you, so you should probably head in.” He stood up, dusting himself off before extending her his hand. She looked up at him, hesitant. This big man, big _brute_ , wasn’t really all that scary. Taking his hand, he pulled her up a little too hard and she landed on his chest with an “oof.” He quickly apologized as she pulled away, though still holding on to his hand. He didn’t seem to want to let go so she kept it there in her grasp.

Dusting her bottom off from the grass, she continued to hold his hand as they walked inside and to her room where he left her in Erdenes care. After telling her “good night” sweetly, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk and her amazing webtoon Midnight Poppy Land. 
> 
> (Thank you Larosamorada for helping me with this big step in my writing. I aim to be at your skill level of Smuttiness some day! I know I've already said it 10 times, but thank you!)  
> For those of you that have stuck with me this long during the waiting periods of these chapters, Thank you as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I have taken a step forward in the writing world.

**Chapter 5~**

The bath Erdene made her had relaxed her enough to send Erdene back to her quarters for the remainder of the night. The scents of lavender had eased Poppy’s mind enough to a quiet state, that she immediately crawled into bed afterwards. Her thoughtful handmaiden had lit a lavender incense to still ease the princess to sleep. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have the woman as her handmaiden. Erdene turned down the bed, leaving just a few pillows for Poppy to sleep with. She fluffed and piled them on top of each other before flopping on the bed face down in the pillows, completely exhausted.

Poppy laid in bed, thinking of the events that night with the high prince. He seemed…different, less intimidating and even kind, unlike his normal brutish self. She rolled over, a pillow clutched in her hands to her chest. Sighing, she imagined the smile he gave her when he pulled her to her feet earlier on the hill. He was so tall and massive; he cocked his head to avoid being engulfed in cherry blossoms and branches. The way his hand covered hers as he lifted her up…She fought a smile and lost, thinking about how handsome he had been, even in the crescent moonlight. She could feel her body going slack and her eyelids getting heavier. She cuddled more into her pillow before succumbing to sleeps sweet embrace.

~~~

_Poppy felt movement on her bed, like someone was crawling into bed with her, but she was tired, so tired she couldn’t move. Her katana was within her reach under her pillows, she only had to grasp it, but she lay frozen. Why couldn’t she move? The person edged their way closer to her, making her heart thrash in her chest._

_She took slow breathes, feigning sleep. Whoever it was, the person was large and very uninvited. She was on her side, if she could just slowly move…strong arms slid around her waist and held her. She recognized the warm and inviting scent of cedar and training field sweat…Tora._

_He nuzzled her neck as she stayed on her side, his lips grazing the sensitive skin as he spoke. “Princess…” his fingertips played with the cerulean silk cloth that covered her stomach, gently grazing her with every movement. “You smell absolutely delectable…”_

_Her breath stilled and she turned back to look at him, appalled. “Your grace-“ she stopped when she looked into his eyes. The fire in them engulfing her, inviting her to come and play. He tightened his hold on her stomach and beared his weight on his forearm to loom over her. He lowered his mouth to hers, stopping short of their lips meeting, his eyes still on hers. Daring her. Asking her. Seducing her. The desire in his eyes made her tingle in places that she had typically ignored. She was drowning in those amber wells, drowning in that fire. She closed the distance between them, her hand on his chest. His arm glided passed her stomach, breasts and neck. His hand cradled her face like a porcelain doll, his thumb stroking her delicate skin. Moaning into his kiss, she clung to him. Tora slid his arm under and swept her on top of him, her thighs straddling his lap as he sat up. Tangling both hands in her hair as he deepened their kiss, the fires inside Poppy burning white hot. Overcome with need, she flexed her hips to grind against his swelling bulge. His hands sloped down her backside, trailing his lips from hers, kissing and nipping his way down her neck. Rounding his mouth over her nearly exposed chest, Tora grasped her bottom, driving himself closer into her mound._

_“Tora,” she moaned, his fervent growl his only response. One hand busied with kneading her ass while the other slipped under her nightgown. She mewled at the pinch of his suckle on her neck, knowing the hickeys would be visible the next day. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, holding on for dear life. “Yes, yes, yes, Tora,” she kept whimpering, repeating until she cried out in bliss when his fingers slid across her folds and found her sweet spot…_

Poppy shot out of her deep sleep, her breath ragged. She clutched her chest trying to still her heart that was fighting its way out of her body. Covering her eyes with her hands, she tried hide from her embarrassment. She barely knew this man, had _just_ met him not even 24 hours ago and was already having embarrassing dreams. She’d never even had dreams like this when she was with her ex, Julri.

She sneered at the thought of his name. _Julri._ That cheating little prick. She had been wanting to end the relationship but needed time to mull over what she truly wanted. Until, that is, she had found him in a kitchen pantry with one of the new maids her uncle had hired. What was her name again? Mama? Moomoo? _Oh! Mimi!_ She’d found them, walked past, grabbed her tea and crackers and left the kitchen, never speaking to him again. When she told her uncle about what happened, both Julri and Mimi had been banished from the palace, both losing their jobs. Even though she felt a slight bitterness towards them, she wished them all the best. But why was she having these dreams about a man she’d just met? Yes, their marriage had been arranged, but that didn’t mean they had to like each other…

Climbing out of bed, she filled herself a small glass of water and lit another lavender incense to calm her nerves. Looking outside, she could see the sunrise creeping up and decided to close the curtains. She was going to sleep as much as she was allowed…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all!!! 

Just wanted to give you guys a heads up: The Tigers Princess hasn't been forgotten about!!! I've just kinda ran into a few financial issues and had to pawn my baby (my laptop). BUT!!! I'm hoping to get her out by the 13th and start the new chapter immediately.

I haven't forgot about you guys, I swear 💜 Just give me a bit to get my stuff back. I've already got the next chapter planned out 😋 Anywho, thank you all for sticking around this long and for all of you writers out there: Y'all keep me going 😍 

Later! ✌🏻✌🏻✌🏻   
~Bly/NarcissusInChains


End file.
